scary on
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Sting and Rogue take the kids out trick-or-treating, and are shown up by a four-year-old. / Written for WWTDP; Week 5, Day 29; prompt: "I dare you to go down there" / **part of the 'only hope for me is you' universe, see profile for links**


"We may have... overcommitted."

Sting looked hesitantly over at Natsu, who was carrying Kaden on his shoulders and grinning. His normally pink hair was colored brown, and he was dressed in the distinctive outfit of Han Solo, while Kaden was dressed as a Stormtrooper.

"Pff," Natsu replied, looking over at Gray, who was crouched down next to Félix, in his tiny Yoda costume, and Renaud, who was dressed as Kylo Ren. "We've got this, there's only five of them."

Sylvie bounded over to them, dressed as Rey and brandishing her lightsaber at Natsu. He gasped, grabbing the fake pistol from his hip, all while holding Kaden's legs with his other hands. "Y'know, miss Jedi, hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side."

"No, lightsabers is better," the four-year-old insisted, poking Natsu in the stomach. "Right Uncle Sting?"

"I know nothin' of these lightsabers," he said, pulling a solemn face and drawing his cutlass. "But ye be facin' down the mightiest pirate of the seven seas." Sylvie giggled, charging at him and playing a quick back-and-forth of blades. Eventually Sting collapsed onto his knees, holding the lightsaber dramatically against him. "Davy Jones take me," he groaned, flopping into the ground.

"You're silly," Sylvie commented as he sat back up again. She hugged him tightly around the neck, then bounced back over to Natsu, grabbing his hand. "Let's go get candy!"

"Patience, young padawan," Natsu said, squeezing her hand. "Everybody ready?"

"I think we're good," Ryos replied, his own pirate costume mostly hidden behind Kiya, who was tucked into a sling on his chest. She was already asleep, head resting under his chin. Gray chuckled as he stood up, reaching over and brushing back her hair.

"That means we get her candy, right?" Sting asked.

"Candy!" Renaud shouted, running over to Sting and grabbing his leg. Gray held Félix's hand as he toddled unsteadily toward the sidewalk, and he leaned over to kiss Natsu as he passed him.

"I still think you should've dressed as Princess Leia," Natsu said, bumping Gray's hip. Gray rolled his eyes, giving Natsu a quick kiss and continuing down the sidewalk. Natsu knew that Gray wasn't a fan of Halloween, and had decided not to push it.

They were trick-or-treating in Ultear's neighborhood – it had been Natsu's idea to take all the kids, and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy hadn't taken much convincing. Ryos and Sting had been surprisingly enthusiastic for teenagers, and Natsu smiled to see the usually anxious Sting running after Renaud and helping the three-year-old up to the doors of the houses.

"We can eat some?" Sylvie asked excitedly after almost an hour of trick-or-treating. Sting and Gray were swapping carrying Félix by now – the distance they'd covered had been more than enough for someone who was not-quite two.

"Sure!" Natsu said cheerfully, earning him a raised eyebrow from Gray. He shrugged. "What's the point if they can't eat it?" He shifted Kaden on his shoulders.

"Me too!" Renaud shouted, tugging Sting's hand. Sting helped him look through his bag, while Gray searched for some chocolates for the younger two. Sylvie pulled out several candies from her bag and tried to open them simultaneously.

"Ah-ah, _donne-moi ça, tresor,"_ Natsu said, taking the handful of candy from her hand and pulling out one, opening it and handing it back. "One at a time." She pouted, but took the candy and bit into it.

"You too?" Renaud asked Sting, holding out a chocolate in his pudgy hands. Sting smiled, kissing the little boy's cheek and taking the proffered candy.

"Thanks buddy," he said, pulling it open with his teeth. Renaud offered one to Ryos, too, who took it and ruffled the boy's hair. "Ready to keep going?" Sting asked, taking Renaud's hand. The little boy let go and put his arms up instead.

"Up," he whined, tugging on Sting's shirt. "My tired." Sting laughed, leaning down and scooping Renaud up into his arms.

"Fine, but when you're bigger, you have to carry me around trick-or-treating, got it?" Renaud giggled, leaning his head on Sting's shoulder.

"You know he's just taking advantage of you, right?" Gray said, lip tugged up in a half smile. "He's perfectly capable of walking." Renaud turned and frowned at Gray.

"You _are?"_ Sting gasped at Renaud in mock surprise. Renaud put a sticky hand on Sting's face and pushed his head away, giggling. "You're telling me that these are perfectly functional legs?" He squeezed Renaud's knee and laughed when Renaud squirmed, then buried his face back in Sting's neck.

"Okay, _tresor_ , I think the little ones are getting sleepy," Gray said, reaching out a hand for Sylvie. She ran over to him and proudly showed him her half-full bag of candy. "How 'bout we do one more street and then we'll go home and have hot chocolate?"

"Yay!" Sylvie shouted, jumping up and down. Gray gave Natsu a look that said _this is your fault_ , but Natsu just grinned. "C'moncmoncmooooon," Sylvie said, tugging on Gray's hand and pulling him down the street.

"Is she seriously still sleeping?" Natsu asked Ryos, leaning over to check on Kiya. Her face was mashed up against his chest but she looked perfectly content.

"Of course she is," Ryos said, rolling his eyes. "She's a nightmare at home and never sleeps, so why wouldn't she pick now to actually go to bed on time?" He rubbed his face, yawning.

"If you want us to take her for a night, we can," Natsu offered. He switched Kaden from his shoulders to his hip and the little boy leaned on him heavily. Natsu had no doubt that he would also be falling asleep soon. "Let you guys have some sleep. We can borrow the pack and play from Ultear."

"I might ask Gajeel take you up on that," Ryos said wryly. He looked ahead and stopped, raising his eyebrows. "Oh wow, look at that."

Natsu turned to see that they had turned into a cul-de-sac where the corner house had an enormous maze in the front yard. It was covered on all sides by burlap spray-painted black, and eerie music was coming from inside. A sign by the front said _no young children._

"Hey, Snowflake!" Natsu called up to his boyfriend, who looked back at him, already shaking his head. "I dare you to go in there." He laughed, unsurprised by Gray's reaction. Gray hated even the tamest thrillers and horror movies, and Natsu loved watching them mostly because he got to cuddle up under the blanket and protect Gray. "All right, how 'bout Sting?"

"I actually can't," Sting said, pointing to the flashing lights closer to the house. Natsu nodded – Sting's epilepsy meant that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go up there.

"I'm carrying a baby," Ryos said dryly as Natsu turned to look at him. Gray laughed, raising his eyebrows at Natsu.

"I'm also carrying a baby," Natsu insisted, gesturing to Kaden with his chin as he approached Gray and Felix. "Although he is getting pretty heavy." He shifted the boy to his other hip. "And no, I'm not going in there."

"Even if I dare you?" Gray teased. "You like horror movies."

Natsu made a face. "Sure, but I don't like shi—things jumping out at me in real life." He shuddered. "It's always some guy in a mask, and if someone grabs me, I'll probably punch them." Gray shook his head, laughing.

"You're ridiculous," he said, leaning over and kissing Natsu on the cheek. "Okay, let's get to the end of this street and..." he trailed off, looking around with wide eyes. "Where's Sylvie?"

All of them looked around, trying not to panic and scare the other kids. She wasn't in the road or down the street, or back the way they'd come.

"Where could she—" Gray looked over at the entrance to the haunted house, a resigned look on his face. "She went in there."

"She's _four,"_ Natsu said, holding Kaden tightly against him and peeking into the dark. "She'd be terrified, what the hell was she thinking?" He shook his head, then looked to Sting, who gently set down Renaud and took Kaden from Natsu's arms. Then Natsu turned to the maze and groaned, pushing his way inside.

It was pitch black, and the pit of his stomach constricted with the uncomfortable knowledge that something was going to leap out at him any min—

"FUCK!" He shouted, jumping backward as something large and red-eyed grabbed his shoulder. He nearly swung at it but managed to keep his hands to himself, shuffling further down the corridor, eyes straining to see in the dark. "Sylvie? Sweetheart, are you here?" There was no answer.

He let out another yell as something lit up in front of him – a dark face with wide eyes that cackled. Things began to fall from the ceiling and brush against the top of his head and he jerked back, ducking down and scurrying away.

"What the hell is wrong with people?" he muttered, feeling for the wall and brushing against something prickly and moving that he absolutely didn't want to imagine. The strobing lights were over him now, and the music was loud and disorienting.

After a few more seconds of stumbling around blindly, he pushed through a curtain and found himself in a front yard.

"Sylvie!" He gasped, seeing her sitting on the front stoop of the house next to a man in a reaper costume. His mask was up and he was talking to her as she took treats from his bowl. Natsu ran over and crouched down next to her, putting a hand on the side of her face. "Are you okay?"

"She's braver than most of the teenagers who come through here," the man laughed, offering some candy to Natsu. He shook his head, sitting back on his heels and running a hand over his face. "Didn't blink an eye."

"It was dark, an' I walked in 'cause I'm brave." Sylvie looked ridiculously proud of herself and Natsu laughed, shaking his head. "And candy!"

"You are brave, kiddo," Natsu said, standing up and reaching out for her hand. She took it happily and stood up, smiling at the man. "Is there... can we, uh..." Natsu gestured to the maze, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, of course!" The man walked over to the opposite side of the yard and opened up a gate that led into the back alley. "Hopefully she doesn't have any bad dreams."

 _She might not, but I will,_ Natsu thought, shivering. He looked down at Sylvie, who was tugging on his arm.

"Back!" she pouted, pointing to the maze. "Again!"

"Not on your life, _tresor,"_ he said, leaning down and scooping her up into his arms. "Let's get back to Uncle Gray and everyone else, okay?" He headed through the gate and back to the street where they'd originally been. Sylvie huffed, then leaned her head against Natsu's shoulder.

"Uncle Natsu?" she said softly, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Mm?"

"I like you."

Natsu laughed, kissing her hair. "I like you too, sweetheart. Look, there's everyone!" Natsu waved to Sting, who got Gray's attention. Gray moved over to them as quickly as he could with Félix on his hip.

"Sylvie, _tu vas bien?"_ He reached out to stroke her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, she thought it was _fun_ , and was mad that I wouldn't let her go back through again," Natsu grumbled. "I think we're ready to go home, hey miss Sylvie?" Sylvie grunted into his neck, clutching her bag of candy tightly against her. "I think I have the sleepiest Jedi here, huh guys?"

"Not sleepy," Sylvie said, yawning and snuggling closer to him. "Just resting."

Sylvie and the other kids 'just rested' all the way back to Ultear's - Sting ended up carrying both Renaud and Kaden most of the way back. When they were finally inside and the little ones were put to bed, Natsu joined Sylvie at the kitchen table where she was sorting her candy.

Natsu leaned over and grabbed a bar from her pile. She looked ready to protest but he raised his eyebrows at her. "It's a tax," he said solemnly, and she frowned at him. "I carried you, didn't I? Means I should get some candy too."

Sylvie thought about it for a second, then sighed dramatically, picking out several chocolate bars and putting them in front of Natsu. "Them I don't like," she announced, and he burst out laughing.

The other kids' bags were sitting against the wall, and Sting plopped down across from Sylvie, grabbing Kaden's bag and emptying it out.

"Uncle Sting!" Sylvie admonished, frowning at him. "That one for Kaden." Sting grinned at her and grabbed a sucker, opening it and popping it in his mouth.

"Kaden doesn't have any teeth, Sylves," Natsu replied, peeking into one of the other bags. Sylvie looked consternated.

"He has _some_ teeths," she replied, crossing her arms and frowning at both of them. Ryos joined them, leaning on Sting's shoulders, and Gray appeared behind Natsu, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. He grabbed his own chocolate bar and Sylvie growled. "He do have some teeths, I sawed them."

"Not as many teeth as us, little bean," Natsu replied, laughing and ruffling her hair. She peered at their mouths for a second then sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay," she said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Bedtime?" Natsu said and she nodded, reaching up for him. "Did you have fun being a Jedi?"

"Yeah," she said sleepily.

Gray raised an eyebrow at Natsu but he shook his head, carrying Sylvie down the hall to her room and getting her into her pjs. She was almost asleep as they brushed her teeth, but she insisted on a story when Natsu ticked her into bed.

"…then the princess saved the dragon and climbed onto his back, and they rode away into the sunset." He pulled up the blankets around her and made sure she had her stuffed armadillo tucked under her arm.

"Happy ever after?" She asked sleepily.

"Happily ever after," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

As he went to leave the room she called out to him again. "Uncle Natsu?" He hummed. "I like the scary house. We can go back next time?"

Natsu laughed, shaking his head at his niece.

"How about we talk about that next year?"

* * *

 **French Translations**

 _donne-moi ça, tresor_ \- give me that, sweetheart  
 _tu vas bien?_ \- are you okay?


End file.
